


【洋灵】上村里去谈恋爱

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】上村里去谈恋爱

“李振洋都怪你，让你不好好跟着导航走，现在好了吧，车也没油了，手机也没电了，还卡在这鸟不拉屎的地方，你说怎么办吧你！”

国庆黄金周，公司难得放了假，李振洋在放假前夜拍着胸脯信誓旦旦的和李英超同学说道：“小弟你放心，这周边一片别的不敢说，哥哥贼熟，保准送你一个充实的假期！”

第二天大李便带着小李，开上岳明辉的车子，怀揣着对假期的美好期许出门去了。

据说李振洋的第一站，是北戴河。

李振洋刚把车启动，李英超就问，哥你不开导航吗，那咱怎么走？大李十分自信的拍着胸脯告诉他，哥哥都去过多少回了，就小弟你没见识，就这点儿路，还需要开导航吗？你哥哥我就是个人工智能的导航！

行吧，行。小李认命的翻了个白眼，放他在一旁叭叭叭叭的吹牛，专心往嘴巴里塞薯片吃。

过一个多小时，李英超反应过来不对了，这时候李振洋已经停下了他漫无边际的吹牛，一脸闯祸了的表情。

“哥，咱不是上海边去吗？你这怎么越开我越觉得往山里去了？”  
“哥哥不是想让你多欣赏欣赏风景吗？你放心小弟，咱今天肯定能到海边！”  
“……”

结果就是，俩人开进了山里，干粮也没了，车也没油了，手机也没电了，眼见着下午了，为了防止今夜被狼叼走，更是为了填饱肚子，两人只好下车来找找有没有地方能收留他们一晚上。

走了一阵子，看到了一大片绿油油的麦田，李英超便睁大了眼睛，好奇而又兴奋的说道：“哇……好多的小草啊！”

李振洋瞥了一眼李英超，提醒道：“这不是小草，这是韭菜！”

恰好有个农民伯伯在麦田里干活，听到他们的话，抬起头，操着一口乡音嚷道：“年轻人，那不是草，也不是韭菜，那分明是小麦！”

李英超原本惊奇的表情因为李振洋略带着无奈的口气，还有着几分轻蔑的表情弄得有些不高兴，他扁了扁嘴，心底想着管它是韭菜还是杂草，反正都是绿色的！

谁知一旁的农民伯伯一开口，李英超顿时噗哧的一下笑了出来，下意识的想要转头，对李振洋得意洋洋的耀武扬威一下。

他不知道，他也不是不知道吗？刚才何必摆出一副什么都了解的表情！

可一想到李振洋这个坑货干的事，李英超就觉得气不打一处来，顿时又闭上了嘴，盯着面前一望无际的绿油油的麦田，憋着让自己不要去找李振洋说话。

这一路上，李英超除了数落他的话，别的一句话也没说，好不容易看到了有人烟的地方，而且这一望无际都是一片绿色短短的麦苗，李英超再城里呆久了，现在看着这油麦田颇为稀罕，他果真像是一个小朋友一样雀跃了起来。

正如李振洋所想的那样，李英超抬起手，指着一片麦田，兴奋的嚷着，好多小草啊！

他不是不知道那是麦子，但是他想要逗他笑，故意说，那是韭菜。而且还故意将声音说的很大，让一旁的农民伯伯听见，不出所料下一秒，农民伯伯看不下去提醒了他们，那是麦子！

在麦田里干活的农民伯伯看着这两个年轻人，觉得很是陌生，他们一人说了一句话之后，便闭上嘴不吭声了，这两个年轻人长的格外的养眼，仿佛这天地苍茫都成为了背景，唯独那里站着的两个人是近景。

“年轻人，听你们的口音不像是我们本地人，你们从哪儿来的？怎么来这里了呢？”

李振洋听见有人问话，立刻转头，客客气气的说道：“大伯，您好，我们是从北京来的。”

“北京？那可是大城市啊！”农民伯伯摇了摇头，常年干活的皮肤都裂开了，对着他们热情的笑了笑：“那你们上这儿来做什么？你们那里应该比这里好很多倍吧？”

李振洋笑着点着头，口口声声的应着说：“是是是，但是你们这里也不差啊，很田园，我们那边都看不到这些东西的，也是好地方！”

李英超听着这些话，却撇了撇嘴，还不是因为你开车迷路了？

“年轻人，你可真会说话，我们这里是山里的一个小村子，常年不见一个外人的。”

农民伯伯一边说着话，一边弯下身，修理着麦苗，随后又抬起头，一脸憨厚的笑着，“你们这对小兄弟可真好玩，别人都是去大城市，出国玩，你们怎么就来这里了？”

李振洋满脸笑的自然的点着头说道：“途中出了事故，车子没油了，现在身无分文，不知道大伯可不可以帮帮我们？”

乡村里的人都很乐于助人，看到他们年龄也不大，农民伯伯便天马行空的开始想象：“你们是不是遇到抢劫的了？这一带很乱的，山上有土匪的，你们可得当心啊！”

李英超听到这话，一眼就向着农民伯伯望了过去，这里还有土匪？下意识的就想到了他小时候看武侠小说里面的那些场景，顿时双眼冒光。

李振洋却很认真的听完农民伯伯的话，想这地段贫困偏远，肯定管的人少，所以有搭伙抢劫的人在正常不过了。既然来到这里，还不知道什么时候可以回去，必须要把这里隐藏的可能危险都一一了解。

想到这里，李振洋便客客气气的对着面前的农民伯伯继续说道：“是，是这样的……身上的钱财都被抢光了，结果就迷路了，不知道大伯可不可以帮帮我们？让我们给家里打个电话？而且……我……我弟弟现在很累，也渴的很，不知道有没有水？”

紧接着李振洋又微微有些不自然的对着农民伯伯说道：“大伯，您放心，一旦有人来接我们了，我们会给你们报酬的！”

“不用，不用，水是有的，有的，有的！”农民伯伯将锄头往背上一扛，从麦田里走了上来，热情的很：“反正时间不早了，我也准备回家了，你们要是不嫌弃，就跟我去我们村子里去吧。”

农民伯伯将锄头向着李振洋的手里一递送：“小伙子，你先帮我看着，我去那里把马车牵来。”

农民伯伯将马车移动到他们的面前，便指了指上面，用带着乡音的普通话嚷道：“你们上来吧！”等到他们在板车上坐好，农民伯伯才接着嚷了一句：“坐好咯！”随后挥着鞭子，向着马屁股上打了一下，马就开始慢慢悠悠的向着前面走去。

李英超被这马车晃得头晕，整个人脑瓜子涨的很，有点想吐。李振洋看出来他不舒服，也没有再说话，只是抱着他，时不时的拍拍他的后背，让他舒服了很多，加上坐了一天车的确很累，不一会李英超就靠在他的怀里，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

李振洋盯了他的睡颜很大的一阵子，这才抬起头，看着漫天黄土的世界，叹了一口气！

大约摇摇晃晃行驶了一个小时，他们才到了村庄，车子一进去，村里外面有很多人坐在那里，纷纷对着农民伯伯打招呼，然后大家的注意力便围绕在了李振洋和李英超的身上。

他们长相都是让人看了惊艳的那种，来到这里，自然是更加的惊人。

李英超睡的本就不踏实，马车一停下，他便悠悠的醒了过来，李振洋抱着他下马车的时候，李英超还迷迷噔噔的。李英超没有回过神，软软的靠在李振洋的怀里。

村庄有的人都已经围了过来，大家叽叽喳喳的说道：  
“这小伙子可真帅，跟电视里的人一样！”  
“陈当家的，这是你远房亲戚吗？”

陈伯伯连忙摇了摇头，说道：“不是，不是，是被山上土匪打劫的路人，身上都被人抢了，我就捡回来了！”

“原来是外地人啊，要不要住我家呢？”一个寡妇见他俩长的帅，连忙开口嚷道。  
“住我家吧，我家盖的新房子！”  
“住我家，住我家，我家的崽跟他们差不多大，可以一起玩的！”  
“小伙子，我们家有新彩电，你们可以看电视的！”

一群人叽叽喳喳，热情的很，到了后来，干脆都围了上来，要抢着拉他们回家。

李英超顿时清醒了过来，看到一群陌生的人伸出手抓自己，吓得连忙抱着李振洋向着他的身上一扑。

李振洋连忙伸出手将他圈得紧紧的，尴尬的对着那些想要拉着李英超却被他避开的人笑了笑，说道：“我弟弟比较害羞，你们太热情，会吓到他的！”

“呦，你们听，这小伙子的声音真好听，说的话都跟电视上的话一样！不像是我们，说的话，带着我们这里的腔调，这叫什么话？”  
“妈，你丢不丢人，这叫普通话！”  
“对对对，就是普通话，还是我家娃上过学，比较聪明！”  
“就是，就是，你们家姑娘学习好，都知道他们说的话是普通话，对了，现在电视上不都说提倡学外语吗？哎哎哎，小伙子，你们会说外语吗？”

李振洋一直都客气的笑着，脸都要僵了，一旁的陈伯伯连忙说道：“这人是我捡回来的，就住在我们家吧，他们都累的很，要喝水，我先带他们去休息！”

一群人这才纷纷让开了路，“那就住在咱们陈当家的家里吧，等下我给你们送点吃的，我们家的母鸡下的蛋，都是双黄的！很好吃的！”

陈伯伯点着头，纷纷道谢，随即便带着二人向着自己家走去，一路上，陈伯伯还不好意思的说道：“真是让你们见笑了，他们一直都这样！”

“他们很热情！”李振洋说的是心里话，这农村的条件并不好，估计没有太多的经济来源，也就是种地养殖勉强支撑着生活过日子，只不过这里的人淳朴的很，也好客，风俗很好。

到了陈伯伯的家里，隔壁的房子却看起来格外的新，相对起来好了很多，陈伯伯边说那就是王发财的家，村里的首富。李振洋点头，心底想着，这村庄的经济水平还真的和自己猜的差不多，所谓的首富，也就是房子新了点儿。

陈伯伯一进家，就嚷着：“屋里的，来了客人，赶紧给倒两碗水过来！”

话音刚落，就看到陈伯伯的妻子张婶端着碗，去水缸里盛了两碗水，端给了李振洋和李英超。喝过水之后，李英超这才恢复了一些精神，被马车颠簸的难受的五脏六腑也舒服了很多。

此时，已经折腾了大半晌，到了傍晚十分，陆陆续续有着村民来到陈伯伯的家里，送了一些吃的，还帮着陈婶做饭。

张罗了大半天，他们做了一桌子的饭菜，摆在院子里的大桌上，便招呼李振洋和李英超来吃饭。

吃过饭，陈婶收拾餐桌，李振洋围了上去，说帮忙，陈婶死活不肯，便把他们推了出去，边推着，还边说，“村子东边有个天然的温泉，晚上人少，你俩可以上那儿溜达溜达去，顺道拿上换洗衣服，洗过澡了再回来。”

李振洋和李英超答应着，便带上了东西，往陈婶说的方向去了。两人走了有一阵子，才看到了陈婶说的那眼温泉，乡下的人睡得早，估计早早地便洗完了澡，现下这个地方倒是只有他俩了。

李英超累了一天，看到有这么个舒服的地方，便三下五除二的扒光了衣服，跳了进去，温度恰到好处。李振洋站在边上，看着李英超挥手招呼着他。温泉的水很清澈，他只是站在那里，便可以把他的身体看了一遍。

此时的李英超正在搓着自己的身子，白的透明的皮肤在水蒸气的作用下，已经变得有些粉色，李振洋忍不住的咽了咽唾沫，眼神幽深了起来，站在那里都无法动弹了。

李英超朝着他咯咯的笑着，像是一只小妖精，在水里缓缓地游移了一阵子，伸出手，再次对着李振洋招了招手。

他看着他的眼神，带着几分笃定。笃定他不会拒绝。

正如他的所想的，李振洋真的拒绝不掉。

当他褪掉衣衫，跳入温泉之中的时候，李英超的小下巴愈发的高昂了，一副得意的样子，看的李振洋眼神更加的黑了，心底的那种想要把这个人压在身下，看着他俯首称臣的意味，越演越烈。

李振洋伸出手，想要抓住他，他却灵巧的躲开，还伴随着笑声。李振洋胸口微微的起伏着，顿时跟了上去，李英超不怎么会游泳，不一会便被他抓住。李振洋掐着他的腰，向着自己的怀里紧紧的按了进来。

李英超感觉到他的炙热顶着自己，脸一红，便想要继续挣脱，可是李振洋却扣着他不同意，他抬起脚，向着他的身上踹去。李振洋吃疼，力道一松，他便逃开了。

李英超以为李振洋会再追过来，便奋力的向着前面游了一阵子，可谁知回头，却发现水面安静一片，蒸汽环绕，根本看不到李振洋的影子。

李英超歪着脑袋想着，不会自己下手太重，把他给踢坏了吧？想到这他便向着后面缓缓地游了回去。可是李英超还没有游两下，忽然间水中什么东西抓住了他的脚腕，他只来得及惊呼了一声，整个人便没入了水中。

李英超跌入了李振洋的怀里，他把他压在了身下，缓缓地低下头，看着他的眼睛。

李英超的游泳还是李振洋教的，憋气自然不如李振洋，此时早已经不行了，全身无力，忍不住的吐着泡泡了。

李振洋这才低下头，堵住了他的口，将气一点一点的渡给他，到了最后，等到自己的气渡完的时候，这才顺势将舌头送入了他的口中，抱着他，开始了一个长长的吻。

李英超没有穿衣服，李振洋手指一瞬间便在他的肌肤上，抚摸了个遍。他全身软了下来，没了半点力气，李振洋要的就是他没有力气，然后彻彻底底的征服了他。

他毫不客气的伸出手，在他的小屁股上揉捏着。李英超被憋的双颊通红，伸出手胡乱的挣扎着。

李振洋拿捏好了时间，缓缓地放开他，李英超立刻向着上面浮去，大口大口的呼吸着，他也跟着露了头，深吸了一口气，随即，便又抓了李英超，潜入了水底。

李振洋就着水，慢慢摩挲着李英超的后面，等他觉得差不多了的时候，才让自己的手指一点一点的向着他的里面探了进去，慢慢悠悠的抽插了起来。李英超的里面，此时已经温软成了一片，湿湿哒哒的。

李英超感到了李振洋的手指，身体陡然绷紧，圈着他的腰肢的双腿也跟着用力。

他憋气不行，摇着头，想要挣脱出来，李振洋哪里能让他逃，抽出了手指便一个挺身，让自己进入了他的身体里，随即抬起了他的脖子，低下头，堵住了他的唇瓣，给他灌着气，然后下半身微微退出，在向着里面狠狠地一顶，顶向了那个突起的地方，李英超忍不住的尖叫出声，却被他尽数吞没。

因为水的助力，李振洋的每一次撞击都带着一抹推动，比平时再床上的时候，都要深入很多。

李英超抓着他的肩膀，呜呜的承受着。

李振洋力道越来越大，越来越迅速，水被他们拍打着打着旋，围着他们转。

李英超赌气，闭着嘴，不让他亲，李振洋便强悍的撬开了他的唇舌，咬着他的唇，像是惩戒一样，微微加了一点力度，他唔了一声，他便长驱直入他的口中，霸道的将他口中的甜美，吃的津津有味，搅起一番风起云涌。

李英超因为不能呼吸，开始是挣扎的，后来挣扎的力气也没有了，因为难受，就死死地紧绷着身体，下面也跟着紧绷了起来，险些把他咬断。

李振洋的呼吸渐渐的急促了起来，抱着他，缓缓地浮出了水面，李英超刚呼吸了一口气，李振洋便抓着他的腰，又开始一下一下狠狠地顶弄着他。

李英超被他这般牵无征兆的狠力道弄得有些害怕，下面像是受了刺激一样，不断的收缩着，更加的刺激了他，越发没完没了。

李英超搂着他的肩膀，软软的说道：“哥哥，你轻点啊……啊……我要被你弄死了……”

李振洋听到这样的话，轻轻的笑了笑，越发的抵着他的深处了，抱着他，伏在他的耳边，轻轻的低声说道：“死了也好……我陪你……舒服吗，宝宝？”

“啊……嗯……”李英超被他撞得浑身都没有了力气，整个人挂在他身上一下一下的摇晃着，嘴巴里只吐的出魅惑婉转的声音。

李振洋掐着李英超的腰，眼神一瞬间变得愈发的狂热了，他的动作，真的像是要把他做死了一样。

李英超后面被他这么凶狠的撞着，只是软软的呻吟着，到了后来，像是被这样的感觉席卷了一样，想要和他跌入这般的欲望深渊里去。

不想醒来了。

李英超很快的就不行了，李振洋在他的身体里肆虐着，感觉到他滚烫的温热覆盖了自己，他就更加的激动不已。李英超难受的抓着他的肩膀，柔软无辜，整个人软软的靠着他，把李振洋心底之中那些兽性，彻彻底底的唤醒了。

李英超昂着头，承受着李振洋一波又一波的撞击，嘴巴里咿咿呀呀的喊着哥哥，哥哥给我，哥哥好棒。

李英超最后身体都像是要散架了一样，连抓着他的力气都没有的时候，李振洋才完成了最后的冲刺，让自己结束了下来。

“啊……”李英超颤抖的叫了出来，他感到李振洋的滚烫一股一股的打在了他身体的深处，他浑身都在发抖，整个人开始痉挛了起来。

李振洋满意的看着李英超的样子，低下头在他微涨的小嘴上，“啵”的亲了一下，说道，“宝贝真棒！真好吃！”

李英超此时已经没有了半点力气，整个人软成了一滩水，任由李振洋给他做着清理。

李振洋给李英超和自己清理完以后，才抱着人上了岸，换上了干净的衣服。然后抱着小孩，慢慢的往村里走了回去。

“宝宝，喜欢哥哥吗？”  
“嗯……喜欢……”

李英超在奔波了一整天之后，第一次觉得，其实村里也还挺不错。  
李振洋想着，嗯，以后可以多找几个乡下，谈谈恋爱，吃吃宝贝。


End file.
